


Your Type of Trainwreck

by Leafygreenkahle



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, Meeting the Boyfriend, Multi, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9569486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leafygreenkahle/pseuds/Leafygreenkahle
Summary: Kent and Jack are happily married, and still taking the hockey world by storm. Their relationship is a bit different than most with their schedules being so different half of the year but they make it work with an open relationship. Kent has always had people, Jack, not so much. Now Jack has the Falc's cute new PR person and baker extraordinaire, how is Kent dealing with this?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This Isn't a cheating fic, this is an open relationship. It's not perfect, because what relationship is? This is my response to this [post](http://omgittybits.tumblr.com/post/154307102415/i-need-a-pbj-fic-with-likeestablished-pimms%20) by angryspaceravenclaw. Special thanks to yoursummerfrost for her help on this!

“JACKERIAH LYSANDER ZIMMINGTON!” Kent bellowed across the house, throwing the door open. “IM HOME GET YOUR SEXY HOCKEY ASS DOWN HERE!” Listening for the heavy footfalls of his husband coming down the stairs, as soon as Jack had landed off the bottom step Kent launched himself into his- not-quite-ready arms. “Hey baby,” Kent murmured, pressing sweet kisses into his neck, legs wrapped tightly around his torso. 

“Hey.” Jack grinned, pulling his face back a bit. “You know, we’ve been married three years, you’d think you would know my name by now.” Jack chirped kissing him again.

“Well I’d get your name right if you’d be waiting at the door when I get home like a good husband should!” Kent smirked as Jack rolled his eyes, arms still locked around him and supporting most of his weight. 

“Ok Kenny sure. Are you hungry?” Jack asked, setting him down. 

Kent nodded running his hands over the ridges of Jack’s pecks and abs. “Yeah, but like, I wouldn’t mind dessert first.” He grinned up at him with a wink. Jack chuckled kissing the top of his head and grabbing his hand, 

“Come on, Bittle sent a pie home for you. It’s apple.” Kent’s face fell slightly at that, but he still allowed Jack to tug him toward their kitchen. Kent wished he had stopped to eat before making it home from the airport after all. 

It had been six months since he’d even been home for more than a weekend, and in that time the Falconers had hired a new PR person that was the embodiment of Georgia sunshine, and southern hospitality, complete with pie, and Jack was absolutely smitten with him. The fact that Jack had a crush wasn’t the problem; they had a fairly open relationship with good communication, something that had worked for them for years. The problem was that it was Jack, and Jack was gone for this kid, and that had never actually happened before.

This was new, a change, and honestly he didn’t do well with change. Kent shook himself out of his thoughts and watched Jack pull plates out of the dishwasher and, oh my god the most beautiful apple pie… Kent raised his eyebrow at Jack when a rather large piece was plonked down in front of him.

“Trying to get me off my diet plan so you can get a leg up on me?” he chirped, winking. 

Jack just rolled his eyes pushing it closer, grin still plastered all over his face. “When have you ever actually followed your diet plan like you’re supposed to? Besides Bittle’s pie will make you see stars.” 

“Dude, I just kicked Benn’s ass last week, recovery time.” He smirked taking a bite anyway. As soon as the warm filling touched his tongue Kent was moaning. “What the fuck?! You are trying to kill me. How the hell is that so fucking good?” Jack’s grin just broadened. “Your tiny fucking boyfriend is trying to get me out of the way by killing me with orgasmic pie, and you’re helping!” Kent accused stuffing more into his mouth.

“You should come with me to the little Falc’s planning meeting later, Bittle will be there. I really want you to meet him Kenny.” Kent didn’t meet Jack’s gaze, taking another bite so he didn’t have to answer right away, he leaned over against his husbands chest.

“Not today babe, I’m still beat from the plane. You go, see your boytoy, get your kiddo’s stuff planned out, then come home and we can make up for lost time, I still haven’t seen ‘Stranger Things’ because I’ve been waiting for you,” Kent compromised, kissing his jaw. He didn’t miss the wave of hurt that passed through Jack’s eyes, but he couldn’t bring himself to actually go through with this right now. Jack just nodded and kissed his forehead, wrapping his arms tighter around him. 

“Okay, I don’t have to leave for a couple more hours if you wanna watch the first episode?” Jack asked, holding him against his chest more firmly. Kent nuzzled into him and nodded.

After Jack left, Kent sank himself into a hot bath with his french kiss bubble bar, letting the warm, floral bubbles encase him as he lost himself in thought. Jack had been talking about Eric Bittle for the last six months, just mentioning their new PR guy at first, (how he seemed to own Twitter), and then his pies, then it was ‘Bittle came out with the guys and I after the game! Did you know he use to play hockey?’. 

Kent knew Jack had developed feelings for him before Jack knew himself , the way he talked about Bittle like he hung the fucking moon made Kent anxious, and Kent hated that he felt that way, it wasn’t fair to Jack. They had tried to have an exclusive relationship, but with their lives so far apart they decided to give an open relationship a try about a year into their NHL careers (two into their relationship) and hadn’t really looked back. They both had changed over the years, as had their relationship and their rules for fidelity. Kent was the one that went out the most, he had a few consistent friends with benefits that he’d call up and take to dinner and back to his hotel when he was in town, but nothing serious. 

Jack was grey ace and rarely had the urge to go out with anyone, mostly content to wait for Kent to come home, there had been a few things but not many, and never as serious as he had become about Bittle. This was new to them. When Jack asked him about asking Bittle out on a date, Kent had given him enthusiastic consent with just the request to be careful and safe. They had been on a few dates after that and Jack told him about every one. Kent really and truly trusted Jack and wanted nothing more to be happy; he knew that they both needed different things in their relationship, that wasn’t the problem. The problem was he was worried this would backfire. 

The next week found Kent sprawled out over the bed, Kit on his chest, phone thrown across the room. He was intently ignoring the ringing at his feet and wishing for the world to swallow him up. Jack had asked every day for Kent to go out to do something or another with him and Bittle so he could meet him, Kent had found a different excuse every time, and now, now Bittle was coming over. 

Jack had texted him a few hours previously to let him know, and to ask what he wanted for dinner. Kent had been short with his husband and all but hung up on him, which now he felt guilty for, but he just really, really didn’t want to meet this kid! Hearing the front door close, Kent rolled over and hid his face in Kit’s fur groaning in frustration. He felt Jack’s familiar weight on the bed and his hand in his hair, he tried really hard not to relax back into him, but, for all that he was stubborn and unyielding in many facets of his life, he could never resist or refuse Jack’s touches. 

“Hey Kenny, are you okay?” Kent sighed and shook his head turning in Jack’s arms to hide his face in the soft cotton of his t-shirt. “This is about meeting Eric isn’t it?” Kent stiffened and pressed his face closer, still not speaking. “Kent, I thought you were happy for me and okay that I found someone else to spend time with too.” Finally Kent looked up at the hurt tone in Jack’s voice, he wasn’t prepared for the heartache written there. 

“You like him a lot Zimms, and that scares me. Your taste in men is absolute shit,” he admitted with a groan.

“What?” Jack asked flabbergasted. 

“Come on babe, look who you married! I’m a total train wreck and you still love me and dote on me. I am your taste in men and I don’t at all trust that this kid won’t also be a trainwreck, and you and I both know that there is no room in this relationship for me to also be in with another trainwreck.” Kent ranted pacing the room hands in his hair, “And I love entirely too easy when it comes to you, so like, yeah I’m happy for you, and I support you, and if things go well with Bittle that’s fucking great, but if things go to shit like they are very likely to if he’s as much of a basket case, or should I say pie case, as me then you’ll need me to be okay when it does and if I’m in too deep too that won’t happen.” Kent continued in a whirlwind of pacing and arm flailing. “Besides, I’m not here more than half of the year, It will be nice for you to have someone besides me, I do not want to ruin that.” By this point Kent was nearly panting, hands shaking with nerves. 

“Kenny, bud, please look at me.” Kent snapped around at the amused tone in his husband’s voice. “Please just meet Bitty. I think you’ll be surprised at how much he’s got it together.” Kent whined and flopped onto his husbands lap hiding his face in Jack’s neck

 

“Do I have to?” Kent asked voice small and muffled

“No, but it would mean alot to me if you did. Please Kenny?” Jack asked fingers in his hair holding him close to his chest.

“Fineee.” Kent whined, nuzzling his face closer with a huff, “But I’m not gonna trust him,” he pouted belligerently

 

That was how Kent found himself having an existential crisis at his kitchen table later that evening. Bittle had come over with an entire home cooked dinner neatly packed away in a basket, and cherry pie, both of which had been some of the best food to ever touch Kent’s tastebuds. 

Eric Bittle was, in fact, very much not a trainwreck, he had his life together so much more than Kent had ever dreamed of, and he could bake pies that made Kent see gods he didn’t even believe in, all wrapped up in a tiny package of pure sunshine and southern charm. Shit. Kent realize in that split second that Jack was actually right, and he was a more than a little pissed off about it. 

After dinner the three made their way into the living room, Kent falling into the couch scooping Kit up as he plopped down, “Have you met the princess yet Bits?” Kent asked, nuzzling his precious ball of fluff, hoping in the back of his mind that she would react to him exactly the same way she did everyone else, with claws and terror.

“Not in person, but your Instagram is a gold mine of her beauty, Mr. Parson!” Bittle grinned, sitting on the floor next to Kent’s head, holding his hand out for Kit to sniff. Kent grinned and scratched behind Kit’s ears, encouraging her.

“She’s the most beautiful being on the plant,” Kent murmured kissing her head, “She is a little mean sometimes though,” he warned half heartedly, still running his fingers through her fur not paying attention to him.

“She’s not being mean at all! What is he talking about huh beautiful?” Bittle cooed, and only then did Kent realize Kit was indeed purring, not growling. 

“Looks like she likes you Bits.” Kent deadpans as he stands up, Kit having already abandoned his lap for Bittle’s, the fucking traitor. “Well I’ll just leave you three at it then,” he mumbled moving down the hall toward the spare rooms. He was halfway down the hall when Jack called after him, the living room door shutting in his wake,

“Kent, Kenny wait.” Jack grabbed his wrist turning Kent towards him. 

“What Jack? Go enjoy your boy toy I’m just going to go to bed,” Kent huffed, pulling away a little harder than necessary. 

“What happened Kenny? I thought you were having a good time too?” 

“It doesn’t matter really. Go back in there enjoy him, I’ll sleep down here so you two can have the bed. It’s fine I get it, why you like him? He’s great okay? Even my fucking cat likes him better. It’s fine I get it.” Kent muttered as he pushed past Jack and out the patio door into the still, cool night air. 

Kent had no clue how much time had passed since he had sat on the edge of the pool, head in his hands. He fucked up and he knew it. There was no damn reason for him to be that big of a dick to Jack. He’d apologize later and he knew they would be able to work past it together but he still felt terrible. He liked Bittle and that scared the absolute hell out of him, and even Kit liked him! “FUCK!” Kent groaned, laying back and looking up at the stars. 

“You finished with your petty pity party Parse?” 

Fuck. “Uh, hey Bits, I thought you’d either be upstairs or gone by now?” he said lamely, sitting up to look at the other blonde man.

“Jack’s in bed, got all anxious after your argument.” He informed Kent with a sniff. “That was a really dirty move even for you.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Kent asked a little offended, even though the guilt still bubbled higher and higher in his throat. 

“I know you’re a dick Parse, but I didn’t realize that extended to the ‘Kenny’ Jack waxes poetic about.” Bittle raised his eyebrows at him, “Now, you gonna apologize to him or am I gonna push your ass in that pool?” 

“Heh, I guess I should go upstairs before morning…” Kent cleared his throat finally looking up at him. “I should apologize to you too though. I’m not usually like that. Jack’s just never really had anyone else he’s been serious about and, well his taste in men is usually the worst honestly.” Kent gestured at himself with a half hearted laugh. “I was worried that you’d be even more of a mess than me, and then you weren’t and I was not prepared for that level of sex appeal or general angelic perfection.” Kent admits, making Bittle blush bright red. “I’m sorry Bits, can we maybe start again?” 

Bittle grinned and sat beside him, holding out his hand, “Hey there, I’m Eric Bittle, PR rep for the Falcs, and bane of the nutritionists’ existence. You can call me Bitty.” 

Kent grinned grabbing his hand in a solid shake, “Kent Parson, captain for the Las Vegas Aces, asshole extraordinaire, husband of the sexiest player in the NHL. You can call me Kenny.” 

“Well Kenny, Let’s go find that sexy husband of yours and maybe an extra pie, get to know each other a little bit.” Bitty grinned standing hand holding out his hand, Kent smiled letting him help him up, 

“That sounds like a great plan.”


End file.
